Queen of the Nile - Complete!!!
by Lady K
Summary: Suspence, romance, humor... in an Ancient Egypt setting. Dorothy and Wufei both want the throne of Pharaoh. Main characters: Dorothy, Quatre, Wufei some of the others make appearances too. This fic is mostly PG-13, but there is a short lemon on chapter 8
1. The Birth of Pharaoh

Disclaimers and apologies: 

Please… do I have to tell you that I don't own them? If you didn't know that… your pretty stupid and if YOU own them and are considering suing me, well… your dumber that dirt, 'cause I'm broke. This is a work of a fan, no $$ is gained from this, just some perverse entertainment. 

Note that this was intended as parody so don't flame me when I misuse the mythology or mix it a little the Greek one, I'm not an anthropologist. And my English grammar… well let's say that was never my favorite subject. But hey, if that's your thing and you want to try and fix this, go ahead. I'll cringe a little but appreciate it. 

Warnings: Angst, strange humor, OOC, AU, hmm PG for now, dunno later on.

****

Queen of the Nile _by _Lady K

__

Chapter 1 - The Birth of Pharaoh

She could hear the sandal clad footsteps of the guards approaching her bedchamber, and squeezed her hands, the nails biting into her soft palms. Her maids and slaves, oblivious to her despair, laughed and joked as they kept arranging her jewelry.

She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to HatHor/Relena, "Oh divine one, deliver me! I vow to built you a greater temple."

An insistent knock on the door stopped her silent prayers and increased the gaggle of the woman. The door opened, but instead of the wedding escort she found herself staring at the prince and high priest of Amun-Ra, surrounded by her father's personal guards. Their solemn, unsmiling faces brought silence to the room. He dismissed the woman with a sweeping look, and they scurried out of the room, fearful of the tension surrounding the priest.

"Oh beautiful one, beloved of the gods, daughter of the living god, it's my sad duty to bring sadness to you on this day, that should have been your most joyful." The priest paused and sorrowfully looked at her. "Our great, beloved majesty has joined his father Osiris."

She felt the blood drain from her face. "No…," she whispered and shook her head in denial. She turned, desperately trying to contain her tears, they would not see her cry.

He could contain himself no longer, touching her was forbidden, but his heart could not be denied. He would comfort the one that he loved. He gently touched her arms and felt her stiffen. He started to withdraw, feeling rebuked by her reaction but before he could walk away, she threw herself in his arms, hiding her face in his neck. He could feel her breasts pressed to his naked chest and tightened his hold, in an attempt to ignore his body's reaction.

She raised her face and stared at the uneasy guards, that looked upon the at the scene with weary eyes. "Leave us!" She commanded, her voice carrying the arrogance of dozens of pharaohs. The guards used to obeying without hesitation, turned and left closing the door behind them and standing outside, an impenetrable wall of defense.

Her gaze returned to the prince, who still held her.

"Princess, I should not be here. I will send for your women to comfort you."

"No, I want you to comfort me."

"Princess… do you know what your asking? I cannot! Your future husband and my future pharaoh awaits for you, I cannot betray him."

"Do you deny me?" She stared at him in anger and defiance. 

"Anything I deny you, I deny myself doubly for your humble servant loves you."

"Then love me now, when I need you the most. He is not my husband now, nor your pharaoh. I am the only pharaoh now."

She placed the palms of her hands on his bare chest, and slowly lowered them. His traitorous body revealed his arousal, the linen kilt could not cover the obvious. She looked down and laughed.

"Nay, you cannot deny me," and she kissed him. She was right, he could deny her nothing.

******

Prince Wufei felt like a caged leopard, what an inauspicious time for Pharaoh to embark on his journey. Right in the temple of Amun-Ra, while awaiting for the Princess. A disloyal thought crossed his mind, why didn't he die after the wedding. Would the obstinate princess marry him now? She had made obvious her dislike of him, and he… he loathed her too. But he would and could not go against Pharaoh's wishes, nor was he stupid enough to reject the opportunity of being the next pharaoh. But to be pharaoh you had to marry pharaoh's only living heir, Princess Dorothy, may Isis bless her.

He needed to talk to her so he rushed back to the royal palace, but her rooms where barred by pharaoh's royal guards, and they could not be intimidated to let him pass. This increased his anxiety and anger. He joined the rest of the nobles who where gathering in the throne room.

An hour later, the princess appeared in the throne room. The gasps of the nobles filled the vast chamber. The princess appeared dressed as pharaoh, her hips clad in white linen, her breast exposed, and on her head the double crown of pharaoh. The royal guards flanked her and with their gold covered spears banged the floor and proclaimed in a loud voice. "Kneel before Pharaoh, Horus living, may she live forever."

It was hard to determine who was more shocked, Prince Wufei, whose face turned red; the high priest of Amun-Ra whose face paled; or the rest of the nobles who could just gape in stupefaction. A woman pharaoh?

She stared coldly at them and in a an ominous cold voice asked, "Shebenet, why are these mortals still standing?"

The head guard hefted his spear and was followed by the rest of the guards, who balanced their spears and bent their knee in preparation. The nobles scampered to kneel, their foreheads touching the ground. Only Prince Wufei and the high priest of Amun-Ra remained standing.

"Do you dare defy me?"

"My Majesty! I, Prince Wufei of the House of Light, son of Pharaoh's brother, and beloved of Osiris, would not dare defy pharaoh, but the question remains… can you, a woman, be pharaoh? I would like to hear the priests speak."

The priest eyes bore into her, _what game are you playing? What a fool I've been, she has used me._ His silence expanded in the chamber until it became unbearable. The princess held the royal staff even tighter, apprehension filling her.

"I, Prince Quatre, High Priest of Amun-Ra, of the House of Sand, son of Pharaoh's sister, beloved of Amun-Ra and blessed by Isis, say: Can divinity be confined to males only? Is not the goddess Isis/Hilde strong and faithful? Didn't she save the mighty Osiris/Duo? Is not Sekhmet/Lady Une the goddess of war? Princess Dorothy, daughter of the divine Horus, now do you take his _ka_ and become the Horus living. My vow to serve you Pharaoh, may you live forever."

tbc


	2. Quarrel of the gods

**__**

Chapter 2 - Quarrel of the gods

Osiris/Duo : "This is an outrage! That woman dares to take the place of Pharaoh? No woman can do such a job."

Isis/Hilde : "Osiris! I can't believe you said that. The priest was right, didn't I save you? Ungrateful wretch, I say she can do a great job, hmph… probably better than past male pharaohs."

Osiris/Duo: "Bah! Will you always have to bring that up? I've thanked you, but you don't have to rub it in at every opportunity. Besides, that has nothing to do with this. I had chosen who would be Pharaoh, Wufei is an excellent choice, strong, intelligent, handsome… what more could she want?"

Isis/Hilde: "My are you dense! It's obvious that she possesses those attributes herself, so why would she need him? Besides, what about his short temper, low opinion of women, stubbornness,…"

Osiris/Duo: "Cease! I have spoken!"

Isis/Hilde : "YOU HAVE SPOKEN? Why you conceited… grr.. that those it. I'll not stand for your highhandedness in this."

Osiris/Duo : "Now sweetheart, don't be angry… you'll see I'm right. She needs a strong hand to keep her happy. 'Sides, I don't want to spoil our evening. HatHor/Relena gave me some nice juicy fruits she created with some interesting effects and well…. I was hoping we would try them out tonight."

Isis/Hilde : "Ha! That's the only thing you can think of? Well forget it! If you think that I'd be willing to hop into bed with you, just so you can try some new aphrodisiac… after your obnoxious behavior? I don't think so."

Osiris/Duo : "Oh, sweetheart, please…"

*******

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Wow, that stuff was good."

HatHor/Relena : *wicked smile* "I'm glad you liked it, we can try some more tonight."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "You sure giving Osiris/Duo some was a good idea? I mean, it's not like he isn't already driving Isis/Hilde nuts."

HatHor/Relena : "As a matter of fact, it was Isis/Hilde that asked me to give him some."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Huh?"

HatHor/Relena : "Ha, ha… you gods are all the same, you think you're such great studs, ha, ha."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Am I not a great one?"

HatHor/Relena : "…I concede, you are great in EVERY way. By the way… I think I can sense Osiris/Duo and Isis/Hilde quarreling. Do you wish for me to intercede?"

Amun-Ra/Heero : "No, I'll take care of it. You stay here at eat more of that fruit, I'll be back."

HatHor/Relena : "Hurry back, wouldn't like to have to start things without you.

Amun-Ra/Heero : "You better not!"

*********

Amun-Ra/Heero: "Isis, Osiris, what has disturbed your peace? I can hear your quarrel from my palace."

Osiris/Duo : "…"

Isis/Hilde : "grrr…."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Oh, come on! Speak, I have more important things to do."

Osiris/Duo : "Yeah, like jumping in bed with HatHor, what a trial!"

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Well, maybe if you were jumping in bed with Isis, you wouldn't be interrupting my fun!"

Isis/Hilde : "Oh mighty Amun-Ra, quarrel not with Osiris, for it is I whom he must appease."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "What has the baka… I mean… What hath the protector of pharaoh done to cause your displeasure."

Isis/Hilde : "He has denigrated the honor of women, stating that such a one could not a pharaoh be."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Princess Dorothy? That bitch? I mean… that strong minded woman? Hmm… what do you propose?"

Isis/Hilde : "Allow me to protect her for a year, and judge yourself at the end, whether she be worthy or not."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Very well, a year do I concede you. And Osiris… do not interfere, I forbid it!"

Osiris/Duo : "Hmph.."

****

tbc


	3. Pharaoh awaits

**__**

Chapter 3 The Trials of Pharaoh

A month later…

Prince Quatre had retired to his home in the outskirts of Avaris. He could not bear to be close to Pharaoh. He felt betrayed, used, and he still loved her. He had sworn to protect her, and for now he felt that distance would be a better protection. Afraid of betraying his feelings in front of others, afraid of her treatment towards him.

He walked through his walled garden, enjoying the evening breeze. The garden was a peaceful oasis, designed by his late mother, the sister of Pharaoh Tutmosis II. He remembered playing here as a child, running around the shallow pool with his royal cousins, his mother chiding him for their sometimes reckless behavior. 

The time he had climbed the wall, dared by Wufei, and fallen, almost braking his arm. For the first time he had seen Wufei cry, crying in shame and guilt. But Quatre had not cried, he had been to afraid of his father's wrath. His mother had sent for the physician, who thankfully came quickly. The physician bound his arm tightly with some fowl smelling herbs. The arm healed and they soon forgot the incident, as children are wont to do. Not much time had passed when they were running again and daring each other into foolish acts.

// _Wufei… have I betrayed you? //_

He searched his heart for an answer. It was clear to him that the princess had used him, she had invited him to her bed, seeking an assurance of his later support. And he, blinded by his love for her had foolishly fallen into the trap.

// _Would I have chosen differently, had I known? Damn you, Dorothy! Why did you not trust me? I would have protected you. But no, I lie… I could not go against Pharaoh, how could I oppose the will of a god?_ _Have I then betrayed my sacred trust as a High Priest of Amun-Ra? NO! The words that I spoke were true. She is pharaoh's daughter, the blood of Horus courses through her veins… she is Horus now, the falcon god. Do not falcons come in male and female form? Yes, she used me, but then it most have been the will of the gods._ //

"My Lord Quatre," the voice of Rashid, his faithful servant and lifelong friend, interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it my friend?"

"A royal guard has arrived, and has asked for you."

Quatre tensed, "Is he alone?"

"Yes."

Quatre took a few moments to compose himself. His question had not been an idle one, more than one guard could only mean badly for him. One guard was needed to convey a message, more than one… to arrest him.

"Send him in, Rashid."

"Very well."

Quatre was surprised when he saw the messenger. "Shebenet! Indeed I am honored that Pharaoh, may she live forever, would send the captain of the royal guards as a messenger."

Shebenet smiled thinly, "She could trust no one else."

Shebenet straightened even more and in a formal voice announced: "My Lord Prince Quatre, High Priest of Amun-Ra, may Isis engulf you in her protective wings, and may the glory of Amun-Ra shine upon your face. I bring you this message from Pharaoh, may she live forever." He then took a papyrus attached to his gold belt and handed it to him.

Quatre took the papyrus, broke Pharaoh's seal and unfurled it. The message was short_, Why have your forsaken me. _Quatre raised his eyes to meet Shebenet's.

"Pharaoh, may she live forever, bids me to bring you back with all haste."

"Have there being problems?"

"Many, but perhaps is best if she tells you herself."

"Then let us rest tonight, and leave tomorrow before the glory of Amun-Ra shines upon the earth."

************

In the temple of HatHor.

"Why do you seek an audience with me, my Lord Prince Wufei?"

"Is it so strange that I seek your presence?"

"Yes, it is. I believe we agreed that my presence was a threat to your ambition to the throne. I would think now, you would have to be even more careful."

"We agreed no such thing! Why must you twist everything to your point of view? You could have married me, and all this foolishness would end."

"Marry you? So I can be one of your lesser wives and languish in the in the woman's court? Or worse, so I can feel the Pharaoh's cold dagger on my back?"

"I would be Pharaoh! And she would only be the Great Royal Wife."

"Yes, only the mother of your heir, and quite incapable of getting rid of any rival." 

"She would not dare harm you!"

"She dared refuse you! Oh… I understand now, she would welcome me, seen as she loathes you so. My presence would mean that you would seek her bed less often."

Her sarcasm rubbed him raw.

"Dammit, Sally! Her dislike of me it's just a child's petulance, remains of when I teased her as children, she will overcome it. And must we come to this? My marrying her is my duty, or do you think I could have refused Pharaoh Tutmosis?"

// _But he is no longer Pharaoh_ - thought Sally - _to whom do you owe your duty now?_ //

"I repeat my question, why are you here?"

Wufei clenched his teeth and looked away. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"I came seeking the help of the High Priestess of HatHor."

"I see… and why would you need the help of the goddess? Don't say that your little pharaoh is not rising?"

Wufei growled in anger, barely containing himself, wishing that he could take her right there on top of the altar. "Woman you go too far! Do you wish me to demonstrate how far he can rise, right now?"

She wisely remained silent.

"Bah! I come here to offer a sacrifice and request a blessing from the goddess."

"Very well, what do you wish me to ask for?"

Wufei once again lowered his eyes, avoiding her gaze. "I wish for Pharaoh to fall in love with me."

"What?" Sally could not believe her ears. She started to laugh, madly thinking… hoping this was some kind of sick joke. But Wufei's contained expression, his pressed lips, his avoidance of her eyes… told another tale. She shook her head trying to deny it. She felt betrayed and clutched her stomach feeling as if she had been stabbed. _How could he be so cruel? _She desperately fought to keep the tears from her eyes and her throat from closing completely.

"So… you wish me to ask the goddess for love between you and Pharaoh?

"No, I only wish for her to fall in love with me. I certainly do not wish to love her."

"How convenient for you, and cruel to her! You must desire the throne very badly."

"I do not! I just with to protect Egypt."

"As you wish. I will pray the goddess on your behalf. But beware, HatHor answers as she pleases."

"Just ask her what I said." He muttered impatiently.

Sally nodded her accent, turned and left, entering the inner sanctum of the temple. Tears at last sprang free from eyes and streamed down her pale cheeks silently.


	4. Anger of the goddess

Queen of the Nile by Lady K

Anger of the goddess

Chapter 4

HatHor/Relena : "Can you believe the gall of that man?"

Isis/Hilde : "ah…"

HatHor : "He asks his own lover to pray so that Pharaoh falls in love with him. Grr, he just wants that so that she will marry him."

Isis : "Yeah, well…"

HatHor : "You know what I'm thinking?"

Isis : "Hum…"

HatHor : "I'm thinking of making him fall madly in love with some lowly AND ugly slave. Yeah, that's what I should do, serves him right."

Isis : "Em… HatHor, there may be a better way."

HatHor : "Yeah? What?"

Isis : "I know your not supposed to help me with my project, but…"

HatHor : "Project? What project?"

Isis : "Huh? Don't you know? I'm out to prove that a woman can be Pharaoh!"

HatHor : *confused* "Huh? What is there to proof? That's a fact and that's that. But more importantly, who has said what I may or may not do?

Isis : "Well… Amun-Ra/Heero said Osiris/Duo was not to interfere."

HatHor : *patiently* "Did he say I couldn't?"

Isis : "No."

HatHor : "There you have it, whose to say I can't?"

Isis : Since you put it that way… I wouldn't mind if you helped me a bit. After all, I can only do so much. So far the only thing I've been able to accomplish is to protect her life."

HatHor : " You mean someone has dared to try and harm Pharaoh?"

Isis : "The problem is they don't consider her Pharaoh."

HatHor : "I see. Maybe you should get Sekhmet /Lady Une to help you, after all she is the goddess of war."

Isis : "Nah, don't think so. She is angry with me right now. Wufei is a favorite of her, and she wanted him to succeed the throne. You know… I've heard rumors that she has even bedded him."

HatHor : "Really? Was he any good?"

Isis : "HatHor!! Aren't you and Amun-Ra together."

HatHor : "Dearie, we are together now… but who knows what tomorrow might bring. You know he has a roving eye, I won't be his last. Besides, if Wufei was any good… I might find away for him to appease my anger."

Isis : "I thought you said you were going to help me."

HatHor : "Oh… yes, yes. What's the plan then?"

********

Osiris/Duo : "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored…"

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Oh please stop that! I'm not changing my mind, I told Isis that you wouldn't interfere, and that_is_final!"

Osiris/Duo : "Oh come on, I'm tired of being the god of the dead. Isn't there something else I could be? You know the god of beautiful maidens or something."

Amun-Ra/Heero : "As if you could! Isis would kill you."

Osiris/Duo : "No way, she is not powerful enough!"

Amun-Ra/Heero : "Oh yeah? And who was it that had to rescue you from Seth/Treize, I believe you would still be dead, if it wasn't for our powerful Isis."

Osiris/Duo : "First of all… I AM TIRED of being reminded about that! I just slipped a little and Seth got me unawares. Secondly, she is NOT our powerful Isis, she is MY powerful Isis."

Amun-Ra/Heero : *rolls eyes* "Calm down! I'm not making a move for her."

Osiris/Duo : "Prevention, my dear Amun-Ra, prevention, wouldn't be the first time you've lured some unsuspecting goddess or mortal for that matter."

Amun-Ra : "…"

Osiris/Duo : "You know I've been thinking…"

Amun-Ra : "Quite a stretch for you, I'm sure."

Osiris : "Hey! Listen to my idea first, I've heard there are some new civilizations beyond the great sea. Maybe they need some gods over there, think I could get a higher ranking? Maybe, even the top gig."

Amun-Ra : "Are you crazy? I went for a visit, believe me… you don't want to go there. They offer human sacrifices."

Osiris : "I wouldn't mind a virgin maid, once in awhile."

Amun-Ra : "No, you dope, DEAD humans."

Osiris : "Ewww… can't I get away from the dead? Oh come on, Amun-Ra, let me do something. Isis won't find out, I swear."

Amun-Ra : "Are we back to that? Oh go pester some other god or… goddess."

Osiris: "Goddess?"

Amun-Ra : "Do I have to spell it out for you? Sekhmet /Lady Une."

Osiris : "Why would I want to pester her?"

Amun-Ra : "Oh forget it! Go away and leave me alone, I got an invite from Zeus, and I'm going to party over there."

Osiris : "Oh please, take me with you! I promise not to bother you again… plus I won't tell HatHor."

Amun-Ra : "You dare threaten me? 

Osiris : *puppy eyes*

Amun-Ra : "… oh all right, come with me."


	5. Lotus Flower

Queen of the Nile by Lady K

Chapter 5 Lotus Flower

Quatre and Shebenet arrived at the city, late in the afternoon. The streets of the city had almost been deserted, the populace were taking their afternoon rest. They headed towards the royal palace, an imposing collection of buildings surrounded by thick walls, and laying close to the banks of the Nile. Two guards were in attendance on the front gate, they did not have to be told to open the gate, one look from Shebenet was enough. They entered the courtyard and Shebenet bade his farewell. 

Quatre went in search of his rooms. In the Royal Palace lived all those who belonged to the Great House, Pharaoh's immediate and extended family. As the son to the sister of Pharaoh Thutmosis II, Quatre had permanent rooms in the palace. But he rarely used them, he usually stayed in his own house in the outskirts of the city, or more frequently in his home in Avaris. This time it couldn't be avoided, Pharaoh had sent for him, and required his attendance. But by the gods, he wished he could have avoided this, he knew Wufei was residing in the Royal Palace, and felt unsure of their meeting.

As he walked towards his rooms, that which he feared, came to be.

"Lord Quatre, I see you have decided to join us."

Quatre froze, unsure of himself. He was tired, hot, covered with sand, and tense. 

"Well, have you no greeting?"

"I'm sorry Wufei, I've just arrived and I'm too tired to remember my manners."

Wufei gave him a small smile and lifted his right eyebrow, "I never thought I would see the day when you forgot your manners, my Lord Quatre. Well, I must be off, I'm to lead a raid to the east, the city of Tamis is once again under siege."

"Again? Can't those fools hold the city for more than a month?"

"Apparently not. Let's see if Pharaoh's new strategy works."

Silence ensued, both waiting for the other.

"Take care my brother, Wufei."

Wufei searched his face, "Would you really care?"

Quatre felt the stab of guilt, "I would."

Wufei nodded and turned to leave, but then hesitated and looked back. "Quatre, I just wanted to say… I understand why you supported her. Your feelings for her have been evident since we were children. I guess you're used to defending and protecting her. But I also want, no hope, that you understand that what I do, is not to spite her and much less hurt you, but for the good of Egypt. Goodbye Quatre and watch your back, there are traitors among us, my brother."

*************

Quatre started to undress, discarding first his sandals and then the linen robe that had protected him from the sun and sand. He was interrupted by the arrival of the servants, carrying his luggage.

"Prepare a bath for me," he ordered to one of the servants. He couldn't wait to feel the cool refreshing water.

Before the servant could answer, a messenger arrived, Pharaoh commanded his presence immediately. He wished he could stall, wanting to bathe and dress properly, but he knew it was useless, Pharaoh could not be kept waiting.

He followed the messenger impatiently, wanting the meeting to be done with. He was surprised when the messenger guided him to the Royal Water Room, the main feature of this room was the water canal that ran through it. The water came from the Nile, and its use was reserved for Pharaoh, who used it partly as a way to worship the Nile, and partly to bathe in leisure.

Pharaoh Dorothy, awaited him there. She was reclining on a high leopard-fur covered pedestal. Her maids flanked her, moving the air with their feathered fans.

He bowed before her. "Greetings, O Mighty Pharaoh, may the strength of Amun-Ra be yours. How may your faithful serve you?"

"Do you wish to bathe?"

Quatre stiffened, feeling the subtly insulted. "Forgive me, if my present state offend you. I have just arrived."

Dorothy smiled, "I mean no offence, my prince. I know that you have just arrived. My invitation was meant to give you the pleasure of bathing in the river's waters."

Quatre felt thankful but was shocked when the maids, after being signaled by Dorothy, started to undress him. They pealed away all of his garments, and left him only with a small loincloth. They eyed the loincloth too, and made an attempt to take it off, but he stilled their hands with a rough, "Enough!" They laughed and led him down the stairs and into the water.

They took turns pouring water over him, and washing his skin with soft cloths. They giggled as he felt half a dozen hands touching and rubbing his skin. Dorothy watched him with gleaming eyes, as a tried to remain still under the onslaught of women, his eyes staring intently back at her. His attention flickered away when he found himself catching one of the maids, that had slipped on the steps. She laughed and thanked him flirtatiously. 

"Leave us!" Dorothy stood, trying hard to conceal her annoyance. The maids hurried to do her bidding, giving the guilty maid accusing glances, which she ignored.

After they left, Dorothy started to feel foolish from her outburst, but there had been to many things lately to keep her on edge.

"Now that you've chased my helpers away, whose to help me bathe, Pharaoh?" Quatre sounded amused. Too amused for her taste.

"Stop calling me Pharaoh! We are alone."

"I thought, Pharaoh was the name you wanted."

There was hurt in her eyes, and he regretted his words.

"I will bathe you." Came her soft reply, making him feel even more unworthy.

"You? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"That's what you said last time, and ended thinking it was great," she taunted him.

"What do you want from me now?" He would not forget, how she had used him before.

Dorothy advanced into the water and slapped him, hard. He did not resist.

"How dare you, speak to me that way! You stupid man! You think I need to sleep with a man to gain his loyalty?"

"You tell me?"

She screeched in outrage, and went for his face again, but this time he caught her hand and held it.

"I know you don't need to sleep with a man to gain his loyalty, you already had mine but then… why did you sleep with me?" He released her hand, and it slipped back to her side.

"Is it so hard to understand? Do you find incomprehensible that I might desire you? That I might look for you, the only man who has defended and protected me, not out of duty of fear, but from his own volition?"

Silence ensued, while Quatre tried to sort out her words, but she was not finished.

"I saw it in your eyes, in the throne room, you thought I had allowed you to love me, just so you'd defend me there. But you were wrong. Now, it's my turn to ask… where your words then some kind of payment or did you mean what you said. Do you truly believe me to be the rightful Pharaoh?"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. " I have never paid a woman for sex and I don't make it a habit of saying what I don't mean. You are Pharaoh."

She lifter her face towards his, her lips almost touching his. "I'm glad to hear that, because I've heard you say, that you are my humble servant, that you will serve me, that you… love me. Now, prove your words." Her lips finally met his, silently searching for her answer.

TBC

Feedback is loved and cherished!


	6. Party of the gods

****

Queen of the Nile _by Lady K_

Chapter 6 - Party of gods

Zeus: "Why did you have to bring him? I told you last time NOT to bring him."

Amun-Ra/Heero: "He's not that bad."

Zeus: "He perverts the lesser gods!"

Amun-Ra/Heero: "Yeah, like they need help with that."

Zeus: "Humph."

----------

Dionysus: "You sure about that? I don't want Zeus getting sick; there would be hell to pay."

Osiris/Duo: "I swear! Hathor/Relena gave it to me, and you know how gifted she is with potions."

Dionysius: "A potion!!"

Osiris/Duo: "Wait, wait, what I meant was ahm... nutritional additives."

Dionysus: "Huh?"

Osiris/Duo: "Look, the important thing here is, that if you add this powder to your grape juice it will enhance its flavor AND give it a medicinal relaxing effect."

Dionysus: *eyes the powder suspiciously* "Wellll... Hathor is a classy lady... hmm... just this once."

Duo: "You won't regret it! Now, lets mix it up and start serving."

-----------

Amun-Ra/Heero: "You see, he is just talking to Dionysus. Probably discussing grapes, Osiris is a great fan of the grape juice. I know he has been talking to Hathor about how to improve it, so that it won't spoil."

Zeus: "Really? Well, maybe I misjudged the boy. It's good to see him on a worthwhile endeavor."

Amun-Ra/Heero: "How is it going with your future nation?"

Zeus: "Kind of a sore spot right now, but they'll come about. You'll see, someday they will be even greater than Egypt."

Amun-Ra/Heero: *snorts*

Zeus: "Hey, it's hard to develop under the Persian Empire! But I'm determined to get rid of them. The Spartans are a good bet for that. Those idiots in Athens just like to prance around discussing stupid ideas."

Amun-Ra/Heero: "I hope, for your sake, they get their act together. You'd be better of, if the cities would unite under one rule."

Zeus: "We'll see."

Duo and Dionysusoffer them drinks.

Amun-Ra and Zeus: "Thanks!"

Zeus: *frowns at the cup* "Dionysus, this tastes different. I hope your not trying to poison me."

Dionysus: *looks nervously at Duo* "Err.. Never Sire. It's a, hum... what's it called? A preservative, so the juice won't spoil. Plus Osiris assures me that it has the medicinal effect of relaxing you."

Zeus: "Relaxing, huh? Then give me some more, I've been too tense lately."

A few hours later...

We find Zeus riding Duo and pulling his braid as it where a bridle, Heero grinning foolishly with Aphrodite on one side and Artemis on the other, both naked, and the rest of the gods involved in an uninhibited orgy. 

The beginning of the total corruption of the Greek gods starts with a big bang.

-----------


	7. Presence of the goddess

****

Queen of the Nile _by Lady K_

Chapter 7 - Presence of the goddess

The sand and the heat battered the soldiers, their sweat rolling swiftly down their bronzed skin. Wufei wished he could dispense with the gold jewelry that was a prerequisite of his station, the heat of the metal over his skin was almost unbearable. But relief was soon to come, he knew that an oasis waited not far. The image the shady palm trees and cool, refreshing waters, goading him to quicken the pace of the groaning soldiers.

The arrival at the oasis was a reason for celebration, but tents had to be set and animals fed. Wufei, as a prince of Egypt had no reason to wait, he gave orders for his tent to be pitched close to the waters, stripped naked, and dove into the waters. Accustomed to the privileges of a prince, he saw no wrong in indulging while the soldiers still toiled, their turn would come; the soldiers did not begrudge him this privilege, accepting their own station in life.

The cool waters did much to cool his temper, but the memories of his meeting with Pharaoh kept him in turmoil. His duty was to obey Pharaoh, anything else would disturb the balance of Ma'at. Her ideas had merit, but it galled him to admit it. He could conquer using his own methods, of this he was sure. But should he? Would it undermine her position, making her more vulnerable to him? Or would her anger be so great, as to put his life in jeopardy?

As the glory of Amun-Ra dove into the horizon, the noises of the boisterous soldiers and the animals died down. Wufei sat in his tent with the front flap open, allowing him to gaze into the rippling water of the oasis. He decided to take advantage of the cool breeze of the night to stretch his stiffening muscles. Walking to the far side of the oasis brought him relief for a while. He leaned, relaxed on a palm tree, but stiffened when he sensed a presence behind him; with his right hand on his dagger, he turned. Before him stood a shimmering vision of a beautiful woman.

"Fear not, my brave warrior, for it is I, Sekhmet/Lady Une, your guardian."

Wufei looked unbelieving at the beautiful goddess standing in front of him.

"Do you doubt your eyes?"

"Nay, my divine lady. What mine eyes cannot believe, is that one so powerful and beautiful as you would deign to visit an unworthy warrior such as I." 

"Your lips speak a lie. You are my great warrior and I will make you victorious. Tell me what is the desire of your heart, that I may help you obtain it."

"You know what my desire is."

"Do I?" She smiled knowingly. "Do you?"

Wufei remained silent, trying to understand what the goddess meant to tell him, and afraid of voicing his desire for the throne, feeling slightly traitorous for wanting it.

-----------------

The entertainment began early that evening, the whole palace was bursting with excitement. Comments flew that Pharaoh would allow the use of knives in an act before her. The nobles vied for a closer placing to Pharaoh, hoping for her favor and a better chance to see any exiting event.

Quatre was in a foul mood, unable to find the humor everyone saw in the juggling act. //_Allowing knives in her presence, what foolishness!// _She had insisted on it, assuring him that such a bold act would enhance her image, and make the nobles forget the attempts on her life. Someone was trying to kill her and she allowed some strange entertainer to bring knives to her presence. She was probably right, everyone would see her as brave and bold, IF she survived. He searched for Shebenet, making sure that he was close to her, but the unease did not abate.

He tried to appear to be having fun and tried to follow the conversations around him. But the sight of the male nobles fawning around her just served to put him on the edge even further. That she wore thin linen strips over her breasts, was no consolation, he could still see the dark outline of her nipples. He wanted to shout that she belonged to him, but he couldn't and she didn't; it was more like, he belonged to her.

The music stopped and the dancers that had frolicked in front of the nobles stopped, bowing before Pharaoh and retiring, walking backwards as not give their back to Pharaoh. The drums started to beat and a half-wooden wall was pushed to center, facing Pharaoh. 

Two entertainers, dressed in strange looking clothes, bowed before Pharaoh. The male moved to stand in front of the wooden structure, leaning against it and spreading his arms and legs. The female apologized to Pharaoh and turned, giving her back to Pharaoh and facing her partner. She retrieved various knives from a leather pouch and awaited the increase to the beat of the drums. The drummers obliged increasing the tempo and the first knife flew, striking the wood close to the right leg of the seemingly unperturbed entertainer.

The attention of everyone was riveted in the performance, everyone but Quatre, whose eyes were riveted on the moves the woman made. Not out of admiration for the act, but out of suspicion. The knives continued to fly, and the nobles gasped in excitement each time. Quatre continued watching her every move, but the unexpected move did not come from her. The male entertainer, who was now surrounded by knives, grabbed one close to his face and in a swift, smooth, movement hurdled it in Pharaoh's direction.

Gasps of shock, screams, running feet, all were drowned by the scream of despair from Quatre, who vaulted over the table and brought his dagger to the male's throat, intent on slitting it. A voice that he could not ignore stopped him.

"Stop it! Don't kill him!" Pharaoh's frantic voice penetrated the haze of anger that clouded his mind.

// _She is alive! _// The relief he felt was indescribable but his eyes did not leave the face of his prisoner, their eyes locked in silent struggle.

The royal guards surrounded them, as Pharaoh descended and stilled Quatre's hand with her own. 

The anger of the guards was enormous, a mixture of guilt and horror. Sheftu, Shebenet's nephew, stepped in front of the other guards, "Allow me the honor of killing him for you." 

Pharaoh shook her head. "No, release him. He has just saved my life."

Quatre released him, pushing him back.

"What?" He turned to stare with incomprehension.

"He killed the servant that was intent on killing me." Dorothy explained. "While your attention was set on the act, the servant sought to strike me with a dagger. The traitor had raised it against me when the knife of this man struck him."

Quatre stared at the entertainer with unbelief.

"What is your name?"

"Trowa, sire."

"Rise Trowa, we must speak."

---------------

tbc

Hathor - Dandarah

Isis -Giza and at Behbeit El-Hagar in the Nile delta

Sekhmet - Memphis Thebes

"What is the king of Upper Egypt?  
what is the king of Lower Egypt?  
It is a god by whose guidance you live  
the Father and the Mother of all humans  
Alone by himself  
The one who is unique"  



	8. Traitor of Tamis

Wufei was enraged as he entered the city after the battle. His body was splattered with the blood of his enemies and his mind filled with the vengeance he wanted to extract of those responsible. He had lost good men in the battlefield, loyal men, men that were like brothers to him. But he could not fulfill his desire for retribution, Pharaoh had forbid it; and more than that Sekhmet/Lady Une had warned him against such an action. He would have to rein his anger and obey the will of Pharaoh. The future of Egypt was at stake, he would not jeopardize it.

The governor's mansion was on a hill on the East part of the city. This position afforded it a great view to the Nile River and an imposing presence over the city. It's gate had been left unguarded by the fleeing enemies that had taken possession of it. Wufei entered the mansion followed by his best soldiers. They tore down doors until they found the governor and his family cowering in front of the altar to Isis

"Do you expect Isis to protect you from my wrath?" Wufei demanded in a near shout.

The governor cringed for a moment but then realized that the bloody warrior standing in front was an Egyptian soldier. He stood trying to regain his former arrogance.

"Soldier, how dare you speak to me? Where is your commander?" The governor looked at Wufei with disdain.

Wufei raised his bloodied dagger and pointed it at the now retreating governor.

"I am your Lord, Prince Wufei, the Hand of Pharaoh. Bow before me, you traitorous dog, before I send you to the judgment hall of the gods."

The governor's arrogance left as quickly as it had come. His eyes widened in fear once more and he kneeled in front of Wufei. His mind reeled in shock, Prince Wufei had lead the actual battle?

"My lord, forgive me, I am Hasep, governor of Behbeit El-Hagar, faithful servant to Pharaoh. But why does the Hand of Pharaoh call me a traitor? I cannot be faulted for the incompetence of soldiers who where unable to protect the city from the enemy."

"You can and will be faulted for it." Wufei grabbed the golden, neck collar of the governor and raised him with it, shaking him with fury. "Soldiers just follow orders, and if you don't know how to command, you should be replaced. But your sins are greater than that. You allowed the enemy to enter, knowing that Pharaoh would send soldiers to rescue you. Knowing that Pharaoh, in her great mercy, would send you riches to help you recover."

Wufei threw him to the ground and continued ranting.

"How many times have you played this game? Did you think that the divine Pharaoh, would not learn of your traitorous heart?"

Hasep shook his head in denial, his heart filled with horror and fear of the possible punishment. "No, my lord. That's not true."

"So you deny it." Wufei remained silent for a moment, trying to control his temper and remembering Pharaoh's instructions.

## - flashback-

"I cannot kill him?" Wufei demanded.

"No, you cannot. He is traitorous but useful. If you killed him that Province would fall into our enemies. His family is influential, they would seek to undermine the kingdom. Better to control him and use him as we see fit."

"It will be as Pharaoh orders." Wufei bowed and Pharaoh departed.

## - end of flashback -

Wufei glanced at one of his soldiers, who immediately obeyed the unspoken command and grabbed the governor's two children, bringing them in front of Wufei.

Wufei pointed the dagger at the children, "Your lives will mean the death of your children."

"No!" The desperate cry of their mother filled the room. She ran towards Wufei and threw herself at his feet. "Please, my lord, have mercy. They are innocent, please do not harm them, I beg you."

"What would you have me do, lady. Forgive and forget?"

"My lord, I know of my husband treacherous heart but I have no power to stop him. Do as you will with him or me, but spare my children."

Wufei stared with contempt at Hasep, it was as Pharaoh had predicted, the man would rather see his children dead than risk his life. But the woman... the woman would risk all for them. She was brave, as Pharaoh had told him, she just needed a little power to wield.

"What is your name, lady?"

"I am Lady Reshematep, daughter of the House of Water."

"Hasep!" The governor cringed in fear. "Pray that the days of Lady Reshematep may be long, for Pharaoh has commanded that the day she dies, you be quartered into pieces. Whether she dies of sickness, accident, or old age, will not matter; your death will be commanded just the same. So protect her well." He glanced back at the surprised lady. "Lady Reshematep, daughter of the House of Water, Pharaoh, may she live forever, commands that your children be brought to her. They will be raised in the Great House of Pharaoh, as long as you keep your husband in check, they will prosper."

-------------

At Pharaoh's Palace...

The party had broken quickly, everyone eager to leave trying to avoid being implicated with the incident. The almost emptied hall was left only with Prince Quatre and two soldiers, Sheftu and Shebenet.

The trusted soldiers helped Quatre inspect the body of dead servant. Quatre searched his clothes carefully, hoping to find something that would point to the one behind this. He had no doubt that someone had coerced the servant to such an action, someone with power. 

Nothing was found so Quatre decided to inspect the servants living quarters.

"Milord, Prince Quatre, forgive my boldness but perhaps it would be better if you questioned the entertainer, Trowa, now. We will search the servants room and bring you anything we find. It would be unseemly for your greatness to lower yourself to enter such a place."

Quatre hesitated, not agreeing with Sheftu, but because he felt the great need to be with Dorothy. He needed to assure himself in the flesh, that she was alive and well. Desire raged inside of him, desire to prove they were alive in the most basic way.

He agreed and sent Sheftu and Shebenet to search, with orders of being very thorough.

----------------

Wufei could not wait to leave the city, so he didn't. Lady Reshematep had to almost run, in order to pack some of her children's things. She kissed and hugged them fiercely, bidding them a tearful goodbye.

The innocence of their youth combined with their natural mischievousness, only allowed them to see what awaited as the adventure they always dreamed of. Already they looked upon Prince Wufei, with admiration and awe. Both whispering to each other, how they longed to be a brave soldier such as he, when they grew to manhood.

Wufei was oblivious to their admiration, and just hurried his small escort to leave. He would leave most of the soldiers and chariots behind, taking with him a handful of soldiers and the necessary chariots to transport them back. The soldiers remaining in the city would be under the command of Tishen, a trustworthy commander, that would make sure the invaders did not return.

The two young boys were placed in his chariot, and Wufei commanded the horses away from the city. His escort followed quickly, leaving a cloud of dust and sand behind them.

The sun would set soon, and Wufei hoped to reach the oasis before dark. He wanted to rest there again, before returning to Pharaoh. The children were ecstatic to be riding a chariot for the first time in their lives. They giggled with glee as Wufei hurried the horses even more, blanketing for a moment part of the escort, with a cloud of his dust.

They soon reached the oasis, and the soldiers rushed to set up camp, with the little light left remaining. Wufei set his own tent this time, while the young boys watched avidly.

"Are you going to kill us now?"

"No."

"Are the soldiers going to kill us?"

"No."

"Hmm... is Pharaoh going to kill us?"

"No."

"Will she throw us in the Nile, to be eaten by crocodiles."

"Would you just shut up, nobody is going to kill you!"

Three blissful minutes of silence.

"Why are you covered with blood?"

"Because I killed some stupid soldier that asked one question too many." He replied meaningfully.

"Oh." The boy considered this for a moment. "But you said you weren't going to kill us, so we can make all the questions we want." His logic was irrefutable, but damn, they were supposed to be in awe of him, in fear of him.

Wufei groaned inwardly, just what he needed, two perky boys after a long day. He sent them inside the tent to rest, and he went to bathe in the cool water. He needed to wash away the blood that now had begun to stink in his body. The foul smell made him slightly nauseous, reminding him of the bloody battle. It was always this way, battle was hell.

The moon made its appearance, casting its mysterious light on the water, that rippled with the soft, cool wind of the desert night. Wufei relaxed in it, until the cold began to seep into his bones. He dried himself of, and changed to a clean linen kilt, that he draped across his thighs. He still felt the bite of the cold wind, so he covered his shoulders with the fur a leopard. The giggling voices of the boys dissuaded him from remaining in the tent. He walked besides the water, searching for the spot where Sekhmet/Lady Une, had spoken to him.

tbc


	9. Worship the goddess - Very short lemon

****

Queen of the Nile by Lady K

Chapter 9 – Worship the goddess

__

The last tremors of fear have vanished, vanished thanks to the passion Quatre awakens in me. No other man can take his place, for he is the only one that understands me body and soul. But the fear of the future remains.

Wufei wishes for my death. Quatre does not want to believe this, they have been friends since childhood, but Wufei has been my enemy for that long too. I do not remember how it all started, but he was always arrogant, condescending, and just plain mean to me. Whereas, Quatre, always stood by me, defended me, and understood my private sorrows.

I should have him killed, but I fear the reaction of the nobles, for he is well respected by them. There are good reasons for this, he has earned their respect. He is a brilliant strategic commander and a fearless warrior. Worthy indeed, to be called the Hand of Pharaoh. My father chose him as my future husband for this reason, not because he was next in line as some assumed. But if he's the Hand of Pharaoh, Quatre is the Heart of Pharaoh. 

I cannot give him up. I might as well die. And it may come to that, for Wufei is determined to reach the throne, if I don't marry him, my death is the only way. I rage in silence, I cannot kill him without firm evidence, Quatre would not forgive me. I have another alternative, but will Quatre agree?

__________________________________________________________________________

He would not return to the tent, the mere thought of spending the night besides those two sons of Seth made his head pound. So he sat underneath a palm tree, resting his back on its trunk. He adjusted the leopard skin to cover part of his legs. 

The comforting warmth of the fur, the soothing sound of the wind as it rustled the palms, and his exhaustion combined to lull him into a deep sleep. But the goddess would not let him rest, for she haunted his dreams.

__

Wufei... Wufei... a soft whisper beckoned him. _You must worship the goddess_... _worship the goddess so she may smile upon you._

Worship the goddess? He thought in his sleep, he had worshipped the gods since his birth. What did the voice mean?

Worship her body, Wufei. Bring her pleasure. Came the soft whisper reply to his unspoken question. 

In the haze of his dream, he tried to focus on his surroundings, but he could barely make out the richly painted walls of a temple. He moved forward, trying to find the source of the whispers, until he found himself in front of an altar; a large flat stone on top of a richly carved base with depictions of the goddess Hathor.

He looked up, and standing on top of the altar the form of woman appeared, he tried to see her face, and it resembled Sally.

"Sally?"

"Wufei, you must worship the goddess."

The voice was not Sally's, he blinked in confusion and tried to focus on her face, and for a moment he saw the moon crowned image of the goddess Hathor, but he blinked again and once again the face of Sally appeared.

She smiled at him seductively, as she brought her hands up to her neck, lowering them slowly, pressing her firm breasts, down to her stomach and even lower.

Wufei's body responded to the blatant provocation. He reached for her, his hands cupping her back cheeks and his mouth burying itself on the core of her femininity, mouthing her across the fine transparent linen. Her hands held his head, pressing him further, encouraging him to continue.

His hands sought the firm muscles of her thighs and pressed them apart, seeking deeper access to her. She lowered herself, sitting on the cold stone, while he knelt between her now spread legs. She arched her back, crying her pleasure, as he delved even deeper with his mouth and tongue.

He stood and slowly lifter her dress up, spreading her legs even further, positioning himself to enter the core of her heat. He proved the slick entrance with his swollen staff, until she sank her nails on his shoulders with impatience. He sank into her and lost himself to the passion.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the short chapter, this is just something I wrote while waiting in between classes. I signed up for some classes in the University, and got bored waiting for the next professor. 

TBC


	10. Wufei's Wish

QOTN

Chapter 10 – Wufei's Wish

Wufei awoke in the early hours of them morning, before the glory of AmunRa had returned. A feeling of disorientation assailed him, the oasis seemed strange around him, he expected to see temple walls, and the smiling face of Sally.

What happened? Was it all a dream? It seemed so real.

He walked to the water and kneeled, splashing its cold water on his face, attempting to clear the last cobwebs of sleep.

A soft laughed made him turn, in once again he found himself in the presence of a goddess. But this one was not Seckmet/Lady Une, the moon crown held by the horns of a cow, proclaimed her to be Hathor.

"Don't you recognize me, Prince Wufei? Did the night you spent with me, mean so little?" The goddess mocked him.

Wufei straightened and coldly replied, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Come, come, let's not play games, you know very well it was me you worshipped."

"The one playing games is you, and it was Sally's body I worshipped."

"Careful, my proud prince. I'm being magnanimous with you. I was very disappointed with your wish, in fact, I was very angry. But I decided to have mercy and give you the chance to appease me. Did you not enjoy it?"

Wufei was overcome with anger but wisely remained silent, knowing well that further verbal attacks to the goddess, would only mean his own doom.

"Take my hand, Prince Wufei, I will show you something."

Wufei dared not refuse her and place his hand on top of hers. They were immediately swept in a cloud of sand that blinded him, when he opened his eyes once again, he found himself back in the temple, this time in Sally's room.

Sally slept peacefully, the sheets of her bed entwined in between her legs. Wufei remained silent, guilt stabbing him.

"Look closely, Wufei," Hathor/Relena whispered, "look at the stained sheets, it was her body you made love to, but my spirit was in there too."

Wufei, who still held the hand of the goddess, squeezed it painfully. She smiled indulgently and stood in even closer, whispering in his ear, "Are you sure you want to give her up? Will you give up the life of a warrior? Tell me Wufei, will you be able to bed Pharaoh?" Her eyes mocked him

"The goddess Seckmet has already pointed out the failings of being Pharaoh." He stared back at Hathor, his eyes inscrutable. "My decision has already been made, your machinations are for naught."

Hathor's eyes flashed with suppressed anger and it was her turn to squeeze his hand. Wufei felt as if his hand would be crushed, he squeezed his eyes trying not to scream, and the pain disappeared. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the bank of the oasis.

______________________________________________________________________________

Isis/Hilde: "I can't believe you did that!"

Hathor/Relena: *grins* "You're just jealous."

Isis/Hilde: "Well, I didn't see him change his attitude, so possessing the

body of your priestess was a worthless endeavor."

Hathor/Relena: "Worthless? I don't think so, it was pretty good as a matter

of fact."

Isis/Hilde: "Aren't you concerned at all?"

Hathor/Relena: "Huh? Why should I?"

Isis/Hilde: "Hellooo! What is AmunRa/Heero finds out?"

Hathor/Relena: "Isis, Isis, sweetheart, you can be so naive sometimes. Pray

tell, what do you think AmunRa and Osiris/Duo where doing at Zeus party?"

Isis/Hilde: "Zeus party?"

Hathor/Relena: "oops…"

Isis/Hilde: *red faced* "Wait till I get my hands on him!"

Hathor/Relena: "Isis, wait! Don't take it that way!"

_____________________________________________________________________________


	11. Damming Evidence

Chapter 11

Damming Evidence

Dorothy softly caressed the gentle face of her sleeping lover. She regretted having to wake him, but he had to leave before the whole palace awoke. She hated the subterfuge but had been adamant about their relationship being kept a secret. Only Shebenet and a handful of her maids new about it, and they all knew the cost of talking.

Quatre opened his eyes and took her hand, kissing the sensitive palm.

"What a lucky man, I am, to have a such a beautiful goddess awaken me."

"Quatre..."

"I know my love, it's time for me to go."

"I don't want you to," she protested.

He smiled regretfully, "But I must." He started to retrieve his clothing that strewn around the floor. He picked his kilt, wrapping it around his waist.

"Quatre, have you thought that if we married, the problem might be solved? The nobles would have their 'male' pharaoh and well... I'm sure Wufei would not attempt anything against you." She avoided his eyes as she said this.

Quatre stopped adjusting his clothes, "Dorothy, first of all I don't believe Wufei is behind the attempts against you. He wouldn't, I can't believe otherwise. And secondly, as much as I love you and hate the lies and jumping walls just to be with you, we can't marry. Everyone would think I supported you in order to reach the throne. All the support that you have gained would be lost."

"But Wufei would desist," she insisted. "He would know that his chances to the throne would be over. I'm sure we can win the nobles to our side."

"Dammit, Dorothy! How many times must we go over it. Wufei is not the one behind this!"

"Then how do you explain that the attacks stopped as soon as he left?"

"They didn't stop, that servant almost killed you."

"I'm sure he bribed him before leaving."

Quatre clenched his jaw as he finished dressing with jerking motions.

"Dammit, Quatre, when will you face the truth? When he kills me?"

"Dorothy, I believe you have to meet the engineers today. I saw your plans and I must say their brilliant. I'm sure the engineers will agree. With those new canals we'll be able to improve the planting season next year."

Dorothy huffed in frustration, he would not face the truth. A change of subject did not change the facts, Wufei was out to marry her or kill her, and she couldn't decide which was worse.

Quatre kissed her unresponsive lips, "Do your job as Pharaoh, let me find the culprit."

______________________________________________________________________________

Shebenet and Sheftu watched as Quatre paced the open terrace, his steps echoing on the marble floors. They were waiting for Trowa, the entertainer, two lesser guards had been sent to escort him.

Shebenet fingered the gold arm-band, Sheftu had found in the servants room. They had both searched the room carefully, but it had been Sheftu who had found the damming evidence. The gold band had the inscription of the House of Light, Wufei's family house.

He considered again the wisdom of showing it to Prince Quatre. Experienced told him that getting involved in the inner wars of the nobles, always proved extremely dangerous to those of lesser rank. He had to be very careful choosing sides. He had been loyal to the Great House for his entire life, but now the waters were muddied. Was Princess Dorothy the legitimate Pharaoh? Her father had decreed her marriage to Wufei, should he be loyal to her or him? He looked at his nephew, who was frowning at him, silently signaling him to show it to Prince Quatre.

He had no choice after all, if he didn't speak, Sheftu would. Sheftu felt a strong allegiance to Prince Quatre, for the prince had saved his life when he was but a boy. Sheftu had fallen from one of the hunting barges following Pharaoh, the young Prince Quatre had jumped in the water and saved him from drowning. From that day Sheftu had looked upon the prince as if he were a god, the poor boy would have done anything for the man he admired so much.

However, Sheftu did not know about the intimate relationship between Quatre and Pharaoh. He knew, and it gnawed at him, who is betraying who? Prince Quatre as whom did you speak that day, as the High Priest of Amun-Ra or as the Princess' lover?

He shuddered at the thought of the consequences , Wufei would end up learning about it, of this he was sure. And when he did... there was no telling what he would do. He closed his eyes, he had no choice he had to surrender the evidence.

______________________________________________________________________________

Quatre's thoughts were in turmoil, he was sure Wufei would not behave so dishonorably, however he was betting Dorothy's life on this assurance. Could he be wrong? Had Wufei changed so much?

Trowa finally arrived, Quatre dismissed the guards that had escorted him there. He could not trust anyone else.

Trowa bowed respectfully as he silently admired the handsome Prince.

"How may serve you, Prince Quatre?"

"Trowa, you performed a brave deed. Your quick action saved the life of Pharaoh. Surely the goddess Isis smiles upon you. Pharaoh has commanded that you be rewarded. Do you wish for something specific?"

"I wish for no reward." Trowa felt slightly offended, were they implying that his actions had been motivated by greed?

"You don't?" Quatre was momentarily taken aback, what kind of man refused Pharaoh's favor.

"What I did, was not in expectation of a reward."

Prince Quatre quickly understood the dilemma of the proud man standing in front of him. He felt slightly chagrined, for he had assumed such motivation.

"Worry not, Trowa. Your honor is not been questioned, nevertheless Pharaoh's honor must be appeased also. Her honor requires that she give you a reward, as great as the your act. Perhaps, you would prefer a position in Pharaoh's household, would this be more acceptable?"

Trowa considered for a moment his alternatives. He had others to think of, Catherine would probably bash him if he refused such an opportunity. On the other hand, belonging to Pharaoh's household held its perils also, for if you fell in disfavor of some powerful noble, he would make your life a living hell. He looked at the gardens, that had started to show neglect.

"I've heard that the Royal Gardener died recently, I wouldn't mind serving Pharaoh in that position."

Quatre smiled thinly, "Normally, I would think that was a wise choice, for you would be exempt of the nobles scrutiny. Perhaps you haven't heard how the previous gardener died? A poisonous snake bit him, a bite that had been intended for Pharaoh."

"Then I may get the chance of saving Pharaoh's life again."

Quatre considered the man carefully, he was too handsome for his peace of mind. Would Pharaoh notice him? His irrational jealousy was getting the best of him; no, the man was not crazy enough to have designs on Pharaoh. Only I do, he mused to himself.

"Very well, I will consult with Pharaoh. I hope you have a talent for the gardens, I enjoy them and so those Pharaoh."

Trowa turned, thinking himself dismissed.

"Before you leave, there is one question I would ask you. Did you by any chance notice the traitorous servant speaking with someone before he attempted on Pharaoh's life?"

"I'm afraid not, I only noticed him when he approached Pharaoh." Trowa hesitated before continuing. "Rumors are rife in the palace, that the man had previously served under the House of Light."

Quatre fisted his hands almost painfully and closed his eyes, trying to block the pain the information gave him.

"Sire, it is said that Prince Wufei and yourself are like brothers. But the fact remains that he would be the one to benefit from Pharaoh's death."

"There is no evidence to condemn Prince Wufei." Quatre's tone was cold but controlled. "And he is not the only in line, have you considered that I am next in line after him? Does that make me the traitor?"

Shebenet took the liberty of interrupting, "Prince Quatre, nobody suspects you, and I'm afraid there is further evidence pointing towards Wufei." He opened his hand exposing to Quatre's pain filled eyes the damming, gold band.

____________________________________________________________________________


	12. The Time of Truth

**Chapter 12  **

**The Time of Truth**

Wufei smugly congratulated himself; his idea was nothing short of brilliant. He had given the boys to his two slowest soldiers, one each. They now drove their chariots as if chased by Anubis himself. Wufei had to struggle to keep in front of them. He glanced back and almost laughed out loud, their grim, intent faces had almost a hunted look. The boys by contrast still held their gleeful smiles, even though their tiny hands held on to the chariot with a death grip.

At this pace they would reach the Royal Palace in the afternoon. There was one stop he wished to make before that, he would stop at Hathor Temple. He had decided on his course of action, he would hide his intentions no longer. No human or goddess would be allowed to interfere. The time of truth was at hand. Would Quatre understand?

____________________________________________________________________________

She stood outside his room, looking at both sides before entering. She hoped no one had seen her go in. She closed the door behind her, still afraid of being discovered.

A large bed in the middle dominated the room. It was covered with an almost transparent fabric that hung from the ceiling and partly covered the woodcarvings on the headboard. The carvings depicted a crocodile hunt in the Nile. An appropriate setting for him, she thought. It was commonly known that he enjoyed the hunt.

She was startled when the door swung open. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door behind him, barring it with a thick piece of wood.

She shook her head trying to deny the reality facing her. He advanced towards her, she stepped back raising her hand in a gesture of warding him off.

"Please," she frantically tried to find an explanation for her presence there. He wasn't supposed to be here. "I will help you..."

He smiled arrogantly, "I don't need your help anymore. You were thinking of betraying me, weren't you?" He stepped even closer, cutting off her means of escape.

"No," she shook her head in denial, "I wouldn't."

He raised his hands and engulfed her neck with them. She instinctively placed her on top of his, trying to pull the apart.

"You can't hurt me, not here... Prince Quatre will know."

"I don't think so, I can move your body if I have to."

"There is something you don't know," she sought to win some time, "Prince Quatre is Pharaoh's lover."

"You lie! He would not betray our friendship! No, it's not possible!" He squeezed her neck.

"I swear, no, pleas..." Her words were caught off as he squeezed even harder, choking any sound. She desperately trashed raking her nails on his arms and kicking him, but he was too strong and easily overwhelmed her.

"You lying whore, you deserve to die," he whispered harshly, tears washing down his face.

The voice of guards outside the door stopped him, he lowered her now limp body to the floor, partially hiding it besides the bed. 

_Prince Quatre, Dorothy's lover? No, it can't be, would he betray me like that? No, we've been friends since childhood, he loves me... the bitch lied._

Nevertheless, he needed to reassure himself and went in search of them.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dorothy sat on the border of the water fountain and Quatre stood before her, both in deep discussion. Trying to keep their voices low, for they were not alone. Nobles, servants, guards all were within hearing distance. Snippets of the conversation reached their attentive ears.

"... I told  you..."

"... Wufei didn't..."

"... I can't believe..."

"... you're impossible..."

"... won't hide..."

Dorothy stood up her face flushed in anger; she stared at the gawking nobles and curtly dismissed them all. The nobles left in a hurry, followed closely by the servants and guards.

"Dammit Quatre! What more proof do you want?"

"That bracelet was too obvious, I think it was planted."

"When is the evidence enough for you, when you find his blade stuck on my back?"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forcibly kissed her, trying to drown the image such words created.

A scream of angry betrayal echoed through the garden. Quatre turned toward the entrance expecting to find the source, as he shielded Pharaoh's body with his own.

His face paled as he watched Wufei running towards them, his naked blade by his side.


	13. The Betrayer

**Chapter 13**

Quatre felt frozen in place as he watched Wufei advance towards them. A whimper from Dorothy made him turn and realize that peril came from more than one place. Sheftu was running towards them too, but he came from behind, how did he get here? His eyes were glazed with an almost unnatural light.

"Betrayer!" He cried.

Quatre pushed Dorothy to the ground, covering her body with his own. Wufei's battle cry made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The cry was followed by what sounded like the keening howl of a wounded animal. Quatre looked back in time to see Wufei retrieve his sword from Sheftu's body, it's blade now dripping with blood.

Quatre got up, lifting Dorothy with him, trying to examine her for injuries. She brushed his hands away, her gaze concentrated on Wufei. Wufei stared back, his chest heaving with simple effort of breathing. 

"Will you kill me too?" Dorothy couldn't resist asking.

Quatre and Wufei both tensed.

"Hush, Dorothy, he just saved you."

"Saved me? He just killed one of my most trusted guards!"

Sallly, High Priestess of Hathor, entered the garden then, flanked by two overexcited boys. Wufei tried to quickly cover the body, not wanting Sally and the boys to witness the bloody scene. He took his cape and covered the body with it.

The boys ran to him crying excitedly, "Prince Wufei, Prince Wufei, there's a dead woman on your bed!"

Wufei raised startled eyes to Sally, who shook her head in denial, "She is not dead, just unconscious. He neck is all bruised, I guess someone tried to strangle her, but didn't finish the job. What happened here?" She looked down at the now spreading bloodstain, which the cape could not hide.

Wufei remained silent, he would not explain.

Quatre seeing the mutinous expression on Wufei's face, took the initiative, "We're not really sure Sally, it seems Sheftu harbored some grudge against Pharaoh, for he was in the process of attacking us, when Wufei came in and killed him."

"That's a way putting it," Pharaoh sarcastically inserted.

"You think Wufei was trying to harm you?" An unbelieving Sally, questioned Pharaoh. "How could you think something like that?"

"Be quiet Sally, she must decide what the truth is." Wufei warned.

Dorothy turned away from them, her mind reeling. He was right she had to decide, it was her responsibility as Pharaoh to choose wisely. Could she trust Wufei? She was used not to, on the other hand, she was used to trusting Quatre, and he trusted Wufei. There really was no choice, after all. 

"Prince Wufei, I'm sorry if I doubted you. We have been on opposite sides since we were children, I'm used to doubting you. But I'm a child no more, I'm Pharaoh, your actions will have to be explained to my satisfaction, nevertheless I will not doubt you."

Wufei nodded, "I came here seeking your permission to marry Sally, High Priestess of Hathor. When I entered the garden your guard was screaming 'betrayer' and running with a dagger towards you. I reacted by drawing my sword and killing him."

"But why would he want to kill me?"

"That I cannot answer." He turned towards Sally, "Do you know who the girl in my room is?"

"I think I have seen her before, if I'm not mistaken she is daughter of one of the priests to Anubis."

"Perhaps if we question her, she might shed some light on the matter. Surely it was Sheftu who attacked her."

"She won't be able to speak for awhile, even when she awakens." Sally spoke with certainty. She had dealt with injured people before; her father had also been a priest, a healer priest.

Quatre called the guards in, they would dispose of their fallen comrade. He would have to talk to them afterwards, but now the important thing was taking Pharaoh out of the bloody scene. He guided them all out, distracting Dorothy by questioning Sally as to who the two boys were.

"They are the sons of Lady Reshematep, Wufei brought them here, they are to remain in the Great House as guarantee of Tamis Governor's loyalty."

Wufei stared at the two boys, who had remained blessedly silent. He was too happy to get rid of this responsibility

Dorothy eyed the rambunctious boys trailing after Wufei, their face alight with admiration. 

"Prince Wufei, now that you will be a married man, perhaps it would be best if the guardianship of these boys remained with you."

The children jumped with you as they heard this. "Yes!! We want Wufei!"

 Wufei ground his teeth. Why did he have to be punished? "And won't you be getting married Pharaoh? Will not my brother, Prince Quatre, marry the woman he has always loved?"

Quatre tensed, guilt filling him.

"Do not be concerned Quatre, I understand that sometimes feelings cannot be denied. I tried denying mine, but in the end it is foolish to do so."


	14. Epilogue plus Epilogue of the gods

**Epilogue**

Pharaoh had recognized the girl; she was one of her handmaidens. The servant girl did not awaken for another two days. And it was as Sally had predicted she could not speak. It took her a week to recuperate enough. But at last she was able to shed some light on the affair.

Sheftu's loyalty to Quatre had taken a sick turn, he wanted the highest position for the man he considered a god. He'd hoped to kill Pharaoh but make it seem as if Wufei had done the deed. That way he would have eliminated the two persons who were next in line to the throne, leaving Quatre as heir to the throne. He hadn't counted on the fact that Quatre loved Dorothy. He had felt betrayed by this, and had finally snapped, intending to kill both.

Quatre felt saddened that the young man he had trusted and cared for could have twisted their friendship in such a way.

The girl was so frightened that she confessed her own involvement in the plot. She had foolishly entertained designs on Quatre, hoping to at least obtain the position of concubine. But at the same time she had silently sabotaged Sheftu's schemes, spilling tainted wine, screaming at the sight of a snake, and so forth. She was the daughter of a priest, and hurting a living goddess was not possible in her mind. For this her punishment was greatly reduced, she was simply exiled to a remote city, to serve under a lesser priestess.

Shebenet retired feeling ashamed that his own nephew had been the traitor. Dorothy made sure that he retired in wealth, knowing of his long faithful years of service.

Quatre insisted that he could not marry Dorothy; he felt that even with Wufei's support the people would need more time to accept it.

Dorothy finally had her way one year after she took power they married. The kingdom felt as if it had three pharaohs. Dorothy remained in charge of the strategic expansion of the kingdom and the engineering projects. Quatre, who after all had been a priest, took the mantra of the Pharaoh's priesthood, while Wufei remained the Hand of Pharaoh, visiting justice on all the enemies of the kingdom.

Years after, the fact that Dorothy had been absolute Pharaoh for a year, was forgotten or ignored on purpose by the men who felt threatened by it. Wufei's daughter who had married the eldest of Lady Reshematep sons succeeded the throne. Quatre and Dorothy were never blessed with children, and Wufei had only the one daughter.

The End  ----------  Egyptian gods: "Hey!!! Hey!! This can't be the end we haven't had our say!! Helloo! Lady K!!!"

Lady K: "Oops, sorry guys, I was so worried of finishing this fic..."

Duo: "That you forgot about us, right? Well, that's just peachy!"

Heero *pointing gun*: "Well get to it, this is the first time I get to play a god, I'm tired of Duo always playing that part. My talents are finally recognized and now you decide to ignore me. Go on, hurry up, or else."

Duo: "Damn, why must I always be the god of death, why couldn't you make me into something else, it's always the same thing...

Heero: "Oh shut up Duo and stop bitching. Lady K, I think I said to start writing!"

Lady K: "Jeez, okay, okay, let me try."

_____________________________________________________________

Queen of the Nile by a reluctant Lady K 

**Epilogue of the gods**

Duo/Osiris: "You see, I told you, she wasn't any good at being Pharaoh."

Hilde/Isis:  "She was too!"

Duo/Osiris: "Naah!"

Hilde/Isis: "Aha!"

Duo/Osiris: "Naah!"

Hilde/Isis: "Aha!"

Relena/Hathor: "Shut up, the both you."

Heero/AmunRa: "Thank you Hathor, they were giving me a headache."

Hilde/Isis: "But who won?"

Relena/Hathor: *glares at Heero*

Heero/Amun-Ra: "Ahem, yeah well, I believe Isis won."

Duo/Osiris: "Oh yeah? How do you figure that?"

Heero/Amun-Ra: "Well, it would be obvious to anyone with half a brain, oh I forgot you don't have, half a brain!"

After 5 minutes.

Duo/Osiris: "Hey, you're insulting me!"

Heero/Amun-Ra: "I think I proved my point. But really, Duo, Dorothy was a fine Pharaoh, she had good strategic skills, made significant improvements in the engineering, hell what else do you want?"

Duo/Osiris: "How about.... NOT renouncing her throne in order to get married!"

Heero/Amun-Ra: "Tsk, tsk, you should have seen that coming, with Isis and Hathor involved you should have expected some such happy ending. Besides the fact that she was willing to accept another as Pharaoh with her, increased her value in my eyes. Sometimes wanting something so badly, you will do ANYTHING for it, disqualifies you. A wise leader knows that some costs are too high."

Hilde/Isis: "Yay, we won, we won!!!"

Duo/Osiris: *grumbles* "HeisjustsayingthattogetinsideHathor'spanties."

Heero/Amun-Ra: "What did you just say?"

Duo/Osiris: "Nuttin."

THE  REAL END!!!!!!!!

Okay now that the 'gods' have had their say, we can finally end this. I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know the end might have been a little abrupt, but I did have a limited time to finish it, and my brain cells were about to melt.

As you make a final judgment, keep in mind that the parts were the gods speak to each other, were never meant to be part of the REAL fic, they were just added for my own amusement, a way of giving this suspense fic some levity.

Comments are appreciated; it makes my hard work seem worthwhile!!

Lady K


End file.
